Trust and Love
by Kida Tenshi
Summary: Isamu Gin, a guy who has been best friends with Naruto and Sasuke since he lost his parents. When Sasuke leaves, Isamu feels abandoned. Now they're all eighteen and Isamu still feels betrayed by Sasuke even though he loves both him and Naruto. SasuIsaNaru oneshot.


Isamu Gin, eighteen years old, short silver hair, lavender eyes, and pale skin. He stands at five foot seven inches, he had a lean body even though he has muscle. He was wearing a grey muscle shirt under a white jacket, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He wears black fingerless gloves and black pants as well as black boots. His kunai holder is on his right thigh seeing as he is right handed. There was also a black and silver katana on his left hip. Isamu was making his way to his apartment that was here in the Hidden Leaf. He was a Jounin who had just gotten back from a solo mission. As he walked he saw his best friend and his old best friend. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Isamu has and always will be friends with Naruto. But Sasuke…that friendship left when he decided to abandon them in the first place. Naruto looked over at Isamu and grinned.

"Isa!" He waved. Isamu gave a smile to Naruto.

"Hey, Naru," he greeted with a small wave. He just gave an emotionless looked to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned a little seeing it.

' _Even after a year of staying here he still doesn't trust me,'_ he thought. Isamu looked at their arms. They had some scarring, but Isamu was able to stop them before they lost their arms.

"Want to get some ramen, Isa?" Naruto asked him. Isamu thought about it then nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I guess some ramen wouldn't kill me…just don't bleed my dry of my money," he said giving the blond a pointed look. Naruto gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on! It was only one time!" Naruto told. Isamu raised an eyebrow. "Okay, two times," Naruto said. Isamu crossed his arms. "Fine! Five times!" Naruto corrected with a pout. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll pay for the loser's eating habits," he said to Isamu. Isamu simply ignored him.

"Let's go, Naruto," Isamu said to the blond before he started walking, his hands in his pockets. Naruto frowned seeing that Isamu ignore Sasuke. He sighed a little. He wanted both of his best friends to get along. He…he really cared about them, more than he thought he should. He was in love with both the raven and the silverette. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was frowning a little. Sasuke actually loved them both too, though he'd never admit it out loud. The two went with Isamu to Ichiraku's Ramen and took their seats. Naruto sat in between them. They all ordered their ramen. Isamu got chicken ramen, Sasuke got vegetable ramen, and Naruto got miso ramen.

"So, where were you anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Gaining information on the one who killed my parents," Isamu answered making Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen. "What?" Isamu asked a little annoyed.

"You don't plan on…." Naruto trailed off.

"No! I'm not planning on revenge! I learned a jutsu that will show him feel what my parents, hell, what I went through!" Isamu exclaimed. He looked at Naruto with hurt purple eyes which made Naruto frown more. "The fact that you'd even think I'd do that…" he trailed off. He sighed before getting up, paying for his ramen, and walking away. Naruto looked down feeling guilty. Sasuke sighed and patted his shoulder. He knew why Naruto was about to ask that. Naruto was afraid that Isamu would leave like he had. Kakashi saw them and raised an eyebrow as he walked up.

"What's up, you two?" He asked his old students. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look before looking back at him.

"What do you know about Isamu's past?" Sasuke asked. Isamu never really told them about his past. Just that he lost his parents. Kakashi frowned under his mask and looked down.

"Come with me. This is a matter that should be discussed somewhere private," he said to them. The two paid for their ramen and followed their sensei. They went to Kakashi's place. Kakashi sat in his chair while Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch. "Okay, you both know Isamu lost his parents when he was five, right?" He asked them. Sasuke and Naruto both nodded. "Well, it was more than just a simple killing. They were both ninjas and had made enemies. Isamu's mother was raped and beaten until she was dead. Isamu and his father were forced to watch. Isamu was then forced to watch as his father was beaten to death. And as a reminder of that night, Isamu was slashed down the back, giving him a large scar," Kakashi told the two. Sasuke and Naruto sat there, stunned. Isamu had been through so much.

"H-how do you know that?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Because I was the one that found him. I heard a child's scream and ran in with a teammate I was working with. The attackers got away. I grabbed Isamu and took him to the hospital. After that, I became his guardian. He only trusted me because I helped him. When it came to others, he cold and closed off. I would drop in and check on him when I could. Once he was healed, I signed him up for the Academy where he met you two. That was the day he was taken out of the darkness and given light. You two brought him back to the happy kid he was," Kakashi told them. They were even more shocked. Sasuke then sighed and looked down.

"Until I left," he mused. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes…he was broken after you left. Add that to when Naruto also left to train…"

"He felt all alone," Naruto murmured sadly. "For two and a half years we left him alone."

"He still had Sakura and me, but it was you two that were able to keep him going," Kakashi said to them.

"He didn't even want me to come back, but he still tried to help because of everyone else," Sasuke said.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Because when he and I were alone after he found me, he told me," Sasuke murmured. The blond and Jounin frowned. Sasuke got up and left. He had to find Isamu and he soon did. He grabbed Isamu by the wrist.

"H-hey! Let me go, Uchiha!" Isamu growled. Sasuke took him to an ally where he pinned Isamu to the all, one hand holding Isamu's wrists above his head. "Let me go!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted at him, stunning Isamu. "Why the hell do you hate me so much!? I came back didn't I?! You were upset when I left and now you're pissed that I'm back! What the hell is your problem?!" Sasuke shouted.

"You are!" Isamu shouted back with tears in his eyes, shocking Sasuke a little. "You…you abandoned everyone that cared about you. You abandoned your friends, Naruto…me….You leaving hurt me! You said you'd never leave me! You promised! You lied!" Isamu cried. He looked down, biting his lip to not let the sobs out. Sasuke's face softened hearing that. He saw the tears run down Isamu cheeks as he shook. Sasuke took the silverette into his arms. Isamu was a few inches shorter so his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder. What they didn't know was that Naruto was watching them.

"I'm so sorry, Isamu," Sasuke whispered as he held his crying teammate. Isamu clutched onto Sasuke's shirt. "I didn't want to hurt you. I…I love you, Isamu," he whispered shocking the silverette.

"T-then why-?"

"I wanted to avenge my clan. Also…I…" Sasuke sighed. "I didn't understand what I was feeling at the time. I eventually learned that I love you. The whole time I was gone, I thought about you. The thing is, I didn't just think about you. I thought about Naruto too…."

"You love me and Naruto?" Isamu asked pulling back. He looked at Sasuke, lavender meeting onyx.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. Isamu gave a small smile.

"I-I actually love the both of you," he admitted shocking Sasuke. Naruto heard them and smiled.

"What a shock, because I love you both too!" He grinned at them. Sasuke and Isamu looked up and saw Naruto. Isamu blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How long…?"

"Since Sasuke left to find you," Naruto answered. He jumped down and landed next to them. "So…how are we going to share each other?" He asked curious. Sasuke smirked.

"I have a pretty good idea," he said to them. He transported them all to his home. "Isamu, kiss Naruto," he said. Isamu blushed and blinked. "Just do it," Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes. Isamu gave a small glare before looking at a blushing Naruto. He and Naruto then pressed their lips together, shyly at first, but soon grew heating. Naruto nipped Isamu's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Isamu parted his lips for him and Naruto slipped his tongue in. Their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance. Isamu moaned softly as their tongues wrapped around each other.

Sasuke was getting turned on as he watched them. He removed Isamu's jacket and gloves before he started kissing Isamu's neck. Isamu moaned softly with a blush. Naruto won dominance and started exploring every nook and cranny of Isamu's mouth. Sasuke started sucking, nibbling, and licking Isamu's neck and found his sweet spot at the juncture of Isamu's neck and shoulder. Isamu moaned into Naruto's mouth. He unzipped Naruto's jacket and took it off him. Naruto trailed his lips down to Isamu's neck as he shrugged his jacket off. He made it to the other juncture of Isamu's neck and shoulder before he started sucking, licking, and nibbling.

"Sasuke, Naruto, ah," Isamu moaned. Naruto and Sasuke smirked as they marked him as his. Naruto pulled back and removed his shirt making Isamu blushed a little at the sight. Sasuke took Isamu's muscle shirt off revealing his naturally pale skin, showing his lean, but strong figure. Sasuke saw the scare on Isamu's back. It reached from Isamu's right shoulder to his left hip. Sasuke started gently kissing it down to Isamu's hips. Isamu let out pleasure shivers. Sasuke removed his top and pants before taking Isamu's off. Naruto took his off as well before he started rubbing his thumbs over Isamu's nipples while Sasuke kissed Isamu's back.

Isamu moaned and arched his back a little. Naruto smirked and took one of his nipples into his mouth. Isamu moaned a little more as Naruto sucked, licking, and nipped at the pink bud. Naruto used his hand to pinch, twist, and tug the other nipple. Sasuke removed Isamu's boxers and started rubbing his pale thighs. Naruto moved his mouth to the other nipple as Isamu moaned and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, gently tugging which earned a soft groan from Naruto. Sasuke licked Isamu's puckered hole earning a moan from the silverette. Sasuke smirked and gently thrust his tongue into the hole causing Isamu to moan more. Naruto grabbed the bottle of lotion he saw under Sasuke's bed and squirted some onto his fingers. He then took it to his own entrance and rubbed it making him moan as he started licking Isamu's member.

"N-Naruto! Sasuke!" Isamu moaned. Sasuke thrusted his whole tongue in as he grabbed the lotion bottle. He stood up and squirted some lotion onto his fingers. He started kissing Isamu's neck and rubbed Isamu's entrance making Isamu moan before he slipped his finger in. Naruto slipped his finger in, both the blond and silverette moaned. After a little bit Sasuke slipped another finger into Isamu while Naruto slipped another finger into himself. Both wincing before they started moaning. Naruto took Isamu's cock into his mouth and started sucking him making Isamu moan louder, nearly bucking his hips. Sasuke moved fingers deeper, scissoring them, he then touched a bundle of nerves in Isamu.

"Sasuke!" Isamu moaned loudly. Sasuke smirked seeing that he found Isamu's prostate. Isamu started screaming in pleasure as Sasuke abused the spot with his fingers, adding a third finger inside. Naruto started scissoring his fingers and scream in pleasure against Isamu's throbbing manhood as he found his own prostate. Naruto slipped another finger into himself as he and Isamu screamed in pleasure. "I-I'm c-cumming!" Isamu moaned. The attention on his prostate and his cock were becoming too much. Its then he released into Naruto's mouth. Naruto drank the white liquid as he and Sasuke slipped their fingers out. Isamu was panting and let out a pitiful whimper from the loss. Naruto even whimpered at the loss of his own fingers.

Naruto laid down on the bed as Isamu hovered over him. He shared kiss with his two new lovers. He lined himself up with Naruto's entrance and looked at Naruto. "Are you ready, Naru?" He asked softly. Naruto nodded and spread his legs more before Isamu slowly entered him. Naruto wince then moaned as Isamu also let out a moan. Isamu stayed still once he was fully sheathed, Sasuke then kissed Isamu's shoulder before slowly entering him. Isamu winced before letting out a small moan as Sasuke groaned from the tight heat. Sasuke waited for a moment until Isamu nodded, Sasuke then pulled out before thrusting back in which cause Isamu to moan as he thrusted into Naruto who also moaned.

"I-Isamu, m-more. Faster…harder…" Naruto moaned as he clutched the sheets. Isamu started thrusting faster and harder into Naruto who moaned louder. Isamu moaned louder as well as Sasuke started thrusting harder and faster as well.

"S-so tight. So hot," Sasuke groaned into Isamu's shoulder. Sasuke started pounding into Isamu's hole and hit Isamu's prostate making the silverette screaming pleasure. There was another scream of pleasure as Naruto's prostate was hit as well when Isamu started pounding into Naruto. There were mixes of moans, groans, and screams of pleasure filling the room.

"I-I'm gonna cum again!" Isamu moaned.

"M-me too!" Naruto moaned as he moved his hips with Isamu's.

"Same here," Sasuke groaned as he kept pounding into his silver haired lover. It's then they all cried out each other's names. Naruto released on his and Isamu's stomachs and chests. Isamu came inside Naruto and Sasuke came inside Isamu. Sakura pulled out gently making Isamu moan a little. He then pulled out of Naruto who moaned a little. None of them were done yet though. They each stroked their members until they were all hard again. Sasuke grabbed Isamu who then lowered himself onto Sasuke's member, making him moan as Sasuke let out a groan. Sasuke nodded to Naruto who grabbed the lotion and put it on his member. Isamu felt Naruto also at his entrance.

"I-it's not going to fit!" He said to them, feeling panicked.

"It will, you just need to relax," Naruto said softly as he kissed Isamu's shoulder. Sasuke started kissing Isamu passionately to distract him. Naruto then slowly slid in while Isamu did his best to not let his body tense. Once Naruto was in, groaning as he went in, Isamu let out a small cry of pain and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto kissed Isamu's neck and shoulders as an apology as they waited for Isamu to get used to it. Isamu took some deep breaths.

"Y-you two can moved now," he said to them. Honestly, he loved having them both in him, he felt complete. Sasuke and Naruto started moving as they groaned. Isamu moaned and moved his hips with theirs. It was started to feel even better. "F-faster…harder…" Isamu moaned as he gripped Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto and Sasuke started thrusting up into Isamu faster and harder making the silverette moan louder. Suddenly his prostate was hit and he started screaming in pleasure. Naruto and Sasuke smirked as they groaned in pleasure. They both held Isamu's hips and waist and help him move faster and harder and the two ninjas were practically pounding up into him.

Isamu kept one hand gripped on Sasuke's shoulder while the other moved back and wrapped around Naruto's neck. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to cum just by seeing the lewd expression on their lover's face. "I-I'm cumming!" Isamu moaned loudly. He could feel their cocks throbbing in his entrance, he knew they were going to as well.

"Us too…" Naruto and Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Isamu moaned loudly as he came all over his and Sasuke's stomachs.

"Isamu!" Sasuke and Naruto moaned as they both released deep inside Isamu. Isamu moaned and shivered as he was filled even more with their cum. They all panted heavily form the amazing love making. Both Sasuke and Naruto gently pulled out of Isamu who moaned a little. They laid Isamu down before Naruto laid on Isamu's right and Sasuke laid on Isamu's left.

"I love you," Isamu whispered to them both before falling asleep. Naruto smiled softly and Sasuke gave a small smile.

"We love you too, Isamu," they both whispered back. It's then the blond and raven fell asleep with the silverette. They now had a new bond of trust and love.


End file.
